1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a pressure sensor, an altimeter, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
An electronic device having a cavity portion formed by using a semiconductor manufacturing process is known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2013-45893). As an example of such an electronic device, for example, an electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2013-45893 is given, and the electronic device includes a substrate, a functional element disposed above the substrate, and a covering structure which defines a cavity portion in which the functional element is accommodated, and the covering structure has a first covering layer which has a through-hole communicating with the cavity portion and is disposed above the cavity portion, and a second covering layer which is disposed above the first covering layer and blocks the through-hole of the first covering layer. Here, the cavity portion is formed by etching through the through-hole of the first covering layer.
Further, in the electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2013-45893, the covering structure has a surrounding wall having a shape which surrounds the functional element when viewed in a plan view. The surrounding wall is configured by laminating a first metal layer and a second metal layer in the order of the first metal layer and the second metal layer from the substrate side. Then, the second metal layer is formed integrally with the first covering layer.
However, in the electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2013-45893, via wiring is disposed between the first metal layer and the second metal layer, and therefore, there is a problem in that a step is formed in accordance with the shape of the via wiring in the second metal layer (the first covering layer) and the step causes the occurrence of cracking of the second metal layer. For example, when a change in air pressure occurs, or the like, stress concentrates on the step of the second metal layer and thus cracking occurs in the second metal layer. If cracking occurs in the second metal layer, the collapse of the first covering layer and the second covering layer easily occurs, or a problem such as vacuum leakage of the cavity portion or the insufficient strength of the surrounding wall occurs due to the infiltration of an etching solution into an unwilling place when forming the cavity portion by etching through the through-hole of the first covering layer.